


The Taiming of the Witch

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Lives, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, New Species, Pre-Canon, Villains, betrothal, taiming of the shrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: "Let me say this as slowly, and clearly as I can to ensure it gets through your thick, sith skull- I will NEVER marry you, Maul." She said it with such conviction he almost believed her."Not unless I tame you first." He retorted with a smirk.Princess Nox, heir to Vale, witch of the forest, and well renown shrew is the only thing standing in Senator Palpatine's way of collecting her planet and all the "magic" that comes with it. It's a good thing his best hunter has his sights set on Nox. The Taiming of the shrew, but make it space villains.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tiktok for this.

“Remember that you must be the perfect host to the senator while he visits and that you are to entertain his… erm… friend, Darth Maul.”

“By entertain you mean for me to keep his nose out from under your boot while you address the senator?” Nox snipped her words short with venom as she finished hooking the crown into her hair. 

“By any means necessary, you are to keep that filthy sith out of my council room. Do not take that tone with me, Nox.” Her father’s words cut deep into her shoulders as he slammed a hand down upon her dressing table. Filthy? He meant force sensitive. 

Nox spun from her dressing table to face her father fully. Long black tresses tucked up in side ponytails behind a crown of lunar butterflies, the creature that Vale was known for. When it came to tourist hotspots, Vale was not one of them due to their aggressive fauna, the forest of lights, and the witch. However it was not surprising to hear that the senate, but more so the Sith, wanted Vale under their control. Kyber crystals lumbered in caves all over the planet. Some waterfalls glowed like the sun in the middle of the night from the crystals deep within it. Vale was left alone, despite their rich treasure chest that slept beneath the earth because of its natural defenses. There were four rings that surrounded Vale, each on a different tilt and they progressively grew thicker in asteroid pieces. To invade would be foolish, as there were no ships in the galaxy that could penetrate the rings without guidance from Vale pilots. And Vale did not give anything to anyone. So if the Senate wanted Vale apart of their soon to be empire, they would have to do so the old way… using politics. King Myer knew that the senator was coming. Nox knew her father’s intention. Vale would not participate in the trivial political war. He would greet the senator, invite him to a meeting behind closed doors, and then politely tell him to go fuck himself. 

And Nox would have to babysit the senator’s pet Sith Lord. She re-situated the corset around her midsection. Draped in silver and blue silks, a flowing off the shoulder tunic tucked under a metal endorsed corset. Her heels clicked against the marble flooring in her room. She lived in a world of wonder, where ‘magic’ seeped out of every living thing except for the citizens. That was, except for a select few. “Of course, father, I will keep our filthy magic away from you.”

“Nox, you will watch your tone.” He snarled. “And please, for once, don’t frighten the guests. I need them to leave gracefully if they are to leave Vale alone.” He sighed.

Nox smirked as she folded her hands before her waist. Nox, princess of vale, the witch of the woods, the untouched. No suitor would marry the heir to the throne, for the last man to court Nox was found torn asunder in the forest of lights. And she followed her father toward the grandhall where the senator and his pet sith were, no doubt, waiting patiently. Their ship appeared relatively undamaged upon entry, but King Myer wasn’t going to cry if they died before they landed. 

Despite her proud demeanor, Nox seethed deep within her chest. Nothing but a figure head, a pawn for her father to play his games. What was the use of power if it meant she was always someone else's pet. The witch, her father called her. For a world of magic, it’s citizens hated and resented the forces at work. Their king was just as spiteful and hateful. As the marble doors swung open, she met her freedom perched on a lounging couch. He looked like danger and adventure and Darth Maul would be her freedom...that is… if he was capable of taming the witch.


	2. Light's out

Chapter one: Light’s out

“Good evening, friends,” King Myer smiled the crooked grin of a cat with it’s mouth full of mice innards. Nox twisted her fingers together to keep her eyes from rolling. Friends? Funny. Her eyes, instead, landed on a pair of golden globes that radiated fire from underneath black robes. A gloved hand pulled back the hood to reveal a red zabrak man. Nox blinked hard as her shoulders twisted to him fully. A zabrak? Most of the Vale was made of Valiane, with a mixture of some lost souls were were stuck on Vale with no exit. Valiane were know for their sharp ears and the more pure the bloodline the more lavender their eyes, with most commoners having deep purple to almost black eyes. Then their vail was always visible, a small line of stones along their brow. Some were small and left a whole ring around their forehead. King Myer’s vail consisted of four medium onyx colored stones embedded in his flesh, his crown made of metal to fit around his vail. Queen Myst had twelve small pearlescent stones that ran a curved line along her forehead. It was Nox who had only one stone, at the center of her forehead, a smooth blue stone that glowed in the dark, earning her name.

“King Myer’s, a pleasure.” Senator Palpatine beamed as he placed a hand for the king to shake. Four other men in similar cream robes shook hands with her father. Nox ignored their hands to her. “And who might this be? Your quee-”

“This is my daughter, Nox. A most gracious host, you will find.” His eyes snapped to Nox who visibly rolled her eyes this time. “While we discuss politics she will keep your… _Company_... company.” All eyes slowly fell to the zabrak sith who sat back on the couch. His arms extended along the spine of the couch, eye’s focused on the king.

“As kind of a thought as that is, Lord Maul will be joining us.” the Senator smiled softly.

“As much as I respect your wishes, Senator, that was not a request.” King Myer cocked his head just an inch. The room darkened as the lights were left to only a hand ful of flames along the walls, soldiers with spears surrounded the company. A blade of red light bit through the shadows and all eyes were back on the sith lord. Until a baby blue light, a beckon in the dark, illuminated the shadows. Darth Maul leant forward to expose his teeth and horns in the red light while Nox was completely illuminated, a lunar butterfly in the hall, a hand to Maul with her palm open toward him. 

“It would be rude to attack a man in his own home.” Nox growled.

“It would be rude to attack a guest in this home.” Maul returned. His growl deep from the pits of his lungs, sharpened by the pointed teeth narrowed stare. Nox met his glare with one of her own. Neither flinching, neither moving, sat in tense silence. Finally, Maul slithered back into the shadows with a smirk. “Do not worry about me, Senator, politics bore me. I would rather stay here… with the princess.”

“Excellent.” Lights burst back on along the wall as knights lit them with pearlescent candles embedded with special metal wicks. Nox lowered her hand and her glow diminished upon her vail. King Myers waved forward as he guided the men in cream robes away from the seating of the hall and toward his council chambers. The murmurs of men discussing in hushed voices were cut off as the door shut behind them. 

“Now that it’s just us, Sith,” Nox crossed her arms under her chest. “What would it take to make you entertained that would take the least amount of energy from me.”

“I can imagine a few activities.” He tucked his saber onto his side. If Nox had no idea what he suggested before, it became obvious as his knees spread out before the couch and a single hand patted the meat of his thigh. Nox let out an audible snort of disbelief as she walked toward the couch and settled down beside him. Her knees, covered in thigh high boots with metal embellishments, beat into his kneecaps as she sat down. A soft chuckle came from his side as she stared out across the room. “Well, then, my gracious host, entertain me.”

“I could disembowel you.” Nox spat sharply as she twisted toward him from the waist up.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He snickered. Nox eyed him as he twisted in his relaxed pose toward her, propping a knee up onto the side of the couch, both arms along the edges of the couch. His tunic and pants were of a thick black fabric that licked the form of his body. She could see the muscles along his arms and down his chest. He trained, physically, often. A hand to hand combat would be impossible, as she was not equipped to wrestle anyone off the balcony. She would have to mentally overwhelm him, the force be willing. Inevitably, when he snapped at her, she would have to be prepared. 

“Or we could simply take a tour of the castle.” She shrugged. “Least I ruin my dress with your blood. Is it black or blue?”

“Bite me and find out.” He winked.

“You are… disgusting.” She hissed.

“Much worse.” He snickered. “How about you? Does Vailane bleed purple?” 

“We bleed blue, actually.” She shrugged.

“Interesting, is your blood toxic?” He slid forward, his gloved hands folded into his lap. Nox eyed him suspiciously as he drank her in from her crown to her hands folded on her thighs. Was he sizing her up too? Or was he truly vile and flirting with her? 

“Are you planning to drink it? I heard Zabrak’s eat raw meat.” She retorted.

“Are you asking me to eat you?” He raised a brow. Nox scowled as he chuckled to himself. “I heard you called by a different title on my way in. What was it? Oh yes… witch. The witch of the forest, was it?”

“Please, my title is far too long for your tiny brain, call me Nox.” She smirked with a flick of her brow toward him. There was a growl from deep within him as he shot up in his seat. Nox steaded herself as he leaned in close to her. He smelt of musk and cinnamon. Nox twisted to look him directly in his eyes. She would not cower underneath a man, especially not this one. 

“And you may call me Maul.” He whispered, just a breath away, his nose barely brushed hers before he slid up off the couch and onto his feet. A gloved hand was put before her and she took it. He hoisted her up as if she weighed less than a feather and snaked an arm around the crook of her elbow. 

“Maul? Like what that poor animal did to your face.” Nox sneered

“Funny. Did you come up with that on your own or did the moon in your forehead help you.” He threw the sneer right back at her. Nox cocked a brow. 

“You have six horns protruding from your scalp. Atleast I have hair.” She retorted with a roll of her eyes. 

“I have hair. It’s just a little further south than you’re looking. I could show you.” His face lit up in a light chuckle as Nox let out an audible groan. She turned to spit something more spiteful at him when he tugged her slightly forward, “My legs, princess, my legs.”

“I will break them if you call me princess or imply a sexual act ever happening between the two of us again.” Nox ripped her arm from his, both her hands on her hips.

He let out a soft whistle as he turned toward her fully, stood just before her. Their eyes locked as he hovered a good inch or two over her head. Yet she stood her ground, her corset forced her shoulders squared but the spite within her body fueled the soft glow in her Vail. Maul reached out with a gloved hand and offered her another hand. “As I said, don’t threaten me with a good time, Nox. Now, about that tour?”

“Do you want the polite tour or the haunted tour?” She asked, her hand hovered over his gloved hand an inch.

“You have a haunted tour?” He grinned wide. A small giddy bubble burst within her at the childish glee on his face at the word haunted. Maybe he wasn’t _ALL_ bad.

“Come, you’ll like the first stop. The ghost doesn’t have a head.” She grinned as she took his hand and tugged him toward the halls leading back into the castle.


	3. Bad at politics

Chapter two:

The mission had been simple in theory. Come to Vale, either manipulate or force the king to stand with Palpatine within the senate. With Vale’s resources and untouched army to back up the senator, the empire could become a reality. Then she used the force to keep Maul down within the couch. He felt the pressure hard enough it popped his ears. Force sensitive could not describe the scent the Vailane princess gave off. With strength unknown, it was a fool’s errand to go into this blind. Maul wasn’t prideful enough to think he could take on the entire army himself, but the four sith and senator Markus were not enough to take on Vale in it’s habitat. There was no air strike they could count on, no star fleet. The planet was protected by the very resource that Palpatine wanted.

He had just wanted to gauge her skill, to slowly poke at the bear until it lashed out. But then she showed restraint. Every prod, every slight, ever sneer and joke, she threw it right back at him. Every backhand compliment, she returned with fever. It wasn’t till he was at the side of the pond, sat with his boots propped up rock that he even realized she was playing the same game. And Maul liked it. 

It was the first time anyone kept his entire attention in quite some time. She was aggressive, he could see why the men at the landing strip were nervous bringing her up in conversation when Palpatine pried. The Witch of the forest. Maul smirked as she settled down onto the wooden swing beside him and handed him a goblet. A grand, angry hostess. She took a sip from her own goblet, her eyes settled upon the pond before her. The garden bloomed around her. It was a maze of flowerbed mixed in the stone, all circling back toward the large tree their swing dangled from. Blue bark with teal leaves, sharp red flowers broke the surface to expose glistening lights that danced within the foliage. At the base of the tree were a few large stones and a pond full of small amphibian creatures. Yet his attention was on the straight backed, corseted vailane princess. Nox. He hated how pretty she was. It would be a shame when he had to behead her in front of her people.

A perfectly good waste.

“You stare much longer, I will start to assume you need your eyes checked.” She grumbled over the top of her goblet. 

“I’m undressing you with my eyes.” He snickered.

“Good luck, I’m tucked into four layers, this corset holds it all in.” She retorted with a sharp glance in his direction.

“Is that an invitation-” he stopped at the hand that gripped his throat. Finally. His goblet toppled to the ground as his arms moved with their own intentions. She whirled from his grip, just a breath away from his grasp. Pressure tossed him backward. Maul fought the force with his own as he bounced the bottom of his boots against the thick bark of the tree and dove for her. He almost pulled his lightsaber out. Only to be buffeted back, and knocked into the tree by his shoulders. She put a hand to his throat, but Maul had been choked before. And liked it. He smirked as he twisted their bodies and pinned her to the tree, his forearm against her throat. There was a smirk on his lips, only for it to fall as she returned her own. A sharp prick pressed into his lower stomach and Maul stopped. His eyes trailed down her face toward his stomach and found a blade pressed against the cloth of his robes. “A dagger? How barbaric.”

“Says the man pinning a lady to a tree.” She snarled.

“Agree to disagree when the lady threw me into the tree. Even made me spill my wine.” His eyes shot back up to hers. Maybe another time. He watched her, his eyes burned with predatory fire as she slipped the blade back into the underside of her corset. She dusted off her dress before she twisted from him and returned to her seat on the swing. 

“Please, you barely hit the tree, you big baby.” Her grumble tumbled off her lips as she looked out to the pond. Maul stepped up onto one of the stones, watching her face relax as she sat back on the swing, unphased by his presence. 

“Tell me, my lady, why is it you have not taken the thrown?” Maul crouched on the stones, his shins stretching warmly as he caught her eyes finally. He winked which forced her to roll her eyes. She sighed. 

“Caught that, huh?”

“Your disdain for your father is… apparent.” Maul chuckled. 

“There is a stipulation that whoever kills the last monarch can not ascend the throne. And there is not an assassin on Vale who would kill him for me.” Nox growled, “And so I am a figure head.”

“And a pawn.” Maul added.

“What is the point of power if it does not get you what you want.” Nox folded her hands in her lap. 

“And what do you want most, princess?” Maul snickered, his hands placed on his own knees. Nox glared at him sharply, it only made his smirk larger. 

“I want to be free.” She murmured her confession.

“And why do you not leave?” Maul shrugged. “Join the sith,”

“Ahh, trade one cage for another. Besides, what would be the point. Here I am feared and respected, despite my chains. If I were to join the sith, I would be a bottom feeder and one of many force sensitive pawns to your masters. Though, that would piss off my father more than anything. To put my perversion out for all to see.” She chewed on the inside of her cheeks. Maul finally stretched back up to his feet, his shadow loomed over her for a moment before he stepped off the boulder. 

“Perversion?” Maul balked. 

Yet he was unable to gain an answer as a knight clanked up to them in it’s pearlescent armor. Maul twisted as the knight bowed to them both then turned to Maul. “The king has called for supper. He wishes for you to join your friends at the table. Princess-”

“I know, I know, go join my mother.” Nox growled. The knight shied backward as Nox stood up and brushed shoulders past Maul. His hands reacted without reason as they grabbed her by the wrist. She whirled back toward him with a dark glare. 

“Have a good night princess,” He snickered.

“Have a good ride back home. Or die in the asteroids, I care not.” She spat as she wrenched her hand out of his grasp. 

“Oh, I’m sure you will care. You’ll be seeing a whole lot of me.” Maul cocked a brow at her as she coldly twisted from him. 

“I doubt it.”

And he watched her storm off with the same viper like attitude. He pitied the two knights just past the pillars of the garden, as he watched them run away from her snarls and bark. Maul turned to the knight still in a low bow to him. “Show me to supper.”

“Yes, My lord.” And he was lead back through the castle. He spent so much of the day touring the castle he should have known the way. But their tour went through darkened libraries and abandoned temples and rooms within the castle. He felt the force all around him. It was soaked into the castle, each stone gave off it’s own scent. Unlike the scent of the princess, who was like sharp alcohol and sweet fruit. 

Maul was deposited in a grand hall with a large table. Toward the opposite end, the King stood before the three senators, all deep in conversation. That is until Palpatine saw him and straightened up. “Ah, Lord Maul, there you are.”

“Sith, so glad of you to join your friends for supper before your long journey. Fortunately you find yourself in good health after being with my daughter for the whole day.” Maul rolled his eyes as he joined the group of men at the head of the table. 

“My King, we still have no finished our discussion-” Markus spoke up but was interrupted.

“There is no discussion, senator. Vale stands by my position. And as a gracious host, I will feed you supper, but then it is best you leave post haste.” King Myer’s beamed.

“There must be something we can do to resolve this, King Myer, you must see this as a gracious offer-” Palpatine offered only to also be interrupted, but this time by a bark of a laugh from the King.

“A gracious offer? This was a hostile take over. Senator the only reason you made it to the landing pad is I am tired of your senate always trying to approach Vale. I hoped some time down here might allow your kind to finally see we do not WANT anything you have to offer. It would take a true miracle to change my mind.” King Myer’s laughed as he motioned toward the table that was set. “Now, please, sit.”

“Name it.” Palpatine growled.

“Name what?” Myer’s twisted back to Maul’s master with the same dark glare. There was a tense silence in the hall as servants placed food and plates all over the table. 

“Name your miracle.”

“Your Highness, the table is set. Should I summon the Queen and Princess?” A servant stepped into the conversation with no fear. Maul’s eyes snapped to the servant only to watch it completely ignore the robed men. 

“Ah, no need to disturb them.” Myer’s broke from the conversation and smiled to the servant. Then he snapped back to Palpatine. “Name my miracle?”

And then his eyes trailed back to the servant and a wicked smirk crawled up onto his face. “You want my kingdom, my planet? Find me someone strong of will to tame and marry my daughter, the princess. That’s my miracle. Find me a suitor.” Myer flashed a toothy smirk to Palpatine.

“Now, King Myer, this is a silly request,” Markus sighed.

“Now, now.” Myer tossed his hands out. “You said name my price, that’s my price.” 

Maul stood there, in silent contemplation as the worlds danced in his skull. Had he not said it would be a shame to have to kill her if negotiations went south? A beautiful viper… Maul smirked. “I will marry her.”

“What?” The four men twisted to him instantly with sharp intensity. 

“You want a suitor, you’ve found one.” Maul crossed his arms across his chest.

“Have you lost your sensibility, you are no suitor.” King Myer snarled darkly as he stepped up.

“I will have her tamed before our wedding and eating out of my palms during the ceremony. Do we have a deal?” Maul stated with an even tone, his eyes locked with the King’s face. King Myer’s face twisted up in disgust and anger.

“Well, King Myer?” Palpatine chuckled. “Darth Maul is a lord of the sith, he is a prestigious man with land of his own and money. I do not think I could find a better suitor for the princess.” 

“If you wish to forfeit your life, than who am I to stop you?” Myer growled as he stepped past Maul and toward the table. “But Senator, I’m sure you will not mind if I wait to sign away Vale until after the ceremony. We shall go by Vailane customs. Nox was born under the silver moon, therefore will wed under the silver moon. I shall announce the union in the morning.”

“Brilliant.” Maul sat at the chair directly to the left of the king out of spite. He was greeted with a dark, sinister smirk and predatory pair of eyes. 

“Of course, this means you will have to tame my daughter. Come her wedding day, if she does not agree to marry you… of course, if you survive that long.”

“I love a good challenge.” And his master accused him of being bad a politics...


	4. Trophy wife

Chapter Three:

“Why do you think father called an audience of the council?” Nox asked as her mother finished pinning the last crystalline pearls into Nox’s hair. Queen Myst took a step back from the vanity to look over her work. Dressed in a simple silver corseted gown to match the dainty jewel that dangled from her throat, that shimmered like the sterling colored hair. Nox sat still till a soft kiss was placed on her cheek as acknowledgment that her look was complete. It was her mother’s favorite activity, decorating her daughter like one of her cakes. Nox enjoyed the companionship. Her mother stepped back from her creation. 

“Maybe he took the senate’s proposal.” Queen Myst shrugged.

Both women looked to each other before slowly bursting into mad laughter. Their giggles slowly sobered up between them as they moved toward the door out of the Queen’s chambers. “That’s funny, mother, and he probably also named Quinton as successor.”

“He does love Quinton’s wine.” Myst chuckled as the two looked at each other.

“If only I’d been born a wine seller instead of a princess.” Nox faux sighed with a shake of her head. 

“You wouldn’t want that.” Myst nudged her daughter daintily with her elbow, “That would mean physical labor, my child.”

“Ouch, are you insisting I am not capable of hard work?” Nox scoffed.

“No you are more than capable. You are just unwilling.” Her mother teased as the both broke into a new fit of giggles. The two women strode down the long hallway toward the courtyard in soft murmurs of conversation. A moment of reprieve from the court where they could laugh and smile and enjoy the company of someone who understood. Myst looped her arm through her daughter’s open elbow and led the two toward the archway that led out into the garden’s courtyard. Moon colored stones with glistening glitter that fell out of flower petals and sprinkled their skin. The scent of morning dew and fresh flowers, the sound of a water fountain as it splashed back down at it’s base and the whispers of court members theorizing the morning discussion. Nox could only imagine it was to inform them of the senator’s retreat and to spark a party for all of the court. 

Then King Myer stepped out into the courtyard and all eyes turned to him. He grinned from ear to ear and Nox felt her muscles relax. Her mother’s joke was obviously just that, a joke. There was no way her father could be that foolish. 

“The Senate has accepted our wishes, and the senator’s will be leaving later today.” He chuckled. All of the court let out a soft sigh. “But I have even grander news. My daughter, the beauty of Vale, has a new suitor.”

And Nox’s heart stopped mid beat as her eyes widened. No. Rage shot through her veins as her father turned toward her with a wide grin. No. There was no way. There was NO suitor. There _Couldn’t_ be. NO!

“The Darth Lord Maul has so graciously asked for the hand of Princess Nox. Their wedding will be under the-”

Nox was gone in the blink of an eye. She bolted across the courtyard and out of the hands of her mother. Her blood was acid that desolved her insides. The first knight she saw was the first of her victims. Him? It was _HIM!_ How dare he even- Nox pressed her forearm into the knight’s throat. “Where is he? Where is the sith.”

The knight’s lavender eyes sparkled with tears as he stared into her face. Then he gasped for air and was able to weasel out three words. “Across from yours.”

Nox dropped the knight as she sped through the halls toward the empty suite across from her own. The honeymoon sweet built for her future husband. A room that she swore over her own blood and tears would never be filled. How did he even consider her an option. What gull did he possess to think she would ever say yes to him. Her heels clicked against the stone like an angry woodpecker against thick bark. As she rounded the corner, she found two knights posted just outside his doors. Their eyes snapped to her in shock and horror.

“Is he in there?” She snarled.

“Yes, my princess-”

“No one is to come within a hundred arms of this suite, am I understood? Do not think of interrupting.” She did not await their response as she snapped her hand to the door. It flung open.

A large, oval shaped room with a high vaulted, glass ceiling sheltered under thick tree foliage and branches, leaving only a few spots of true sunshine. The door’s slammed against the walls as she stormed within the room and flicked her hands behind her, the doors nearly ripping off the henges as they slapped back together. 

“Good morning, my moonlight, how did you sleep?” He beamed up from a table full of food and wine, he raised a glass as an offering toward her, “are you here to join me for breakfast?”

The table flew over his head and shattered against the balcony doors behind him. Food squished against the floor as pieces of the furniture crumbled over top of it. Maul smirked from his seat, two wine glasses in hand. “I take that as a no?”

“You loathsome, scheming vessenroach, I will rip you apart.” She snarled. The two glasses were put to the floor. 

“I’m not familiar with those creatures. Are they native?” He cocked a brow up on his forehead as Nox stood just inches from him, her fingers caught up in the front of his black robes. 

“Yes, they’re pests that decompose food and scum like you.” She wrenched him forward. Only for his hands to clap over hers and with a sharp force, she was flung backward. Nox felt the plush of the bench at the end of his bed against her shoulders as she looked up to him. He stepped over her, leaned over her. 

“I’ve been called worse, you’ll have to dig deeper, Princess, if you intend to hurt my feelings.” He snickered. 

“I can do worse.” She spat. Her ankle caught his and wrenched his feet out from under him. She was a viper, up and over him, her hands around his throat. His smug smirk only burned more fury within her. The magic she’d buried down within her for so long bubbled up and out of her body. Purple sparks bit deep into his skin. His eyes widened, but it only seemed to give him more glee. He flipped them with the shove of his shoulders and his hands planted the back of her wrist against the stone floor. The sparks danced down her arms toward his hands. Maul scrambled up and over her, his eyes devoured her. Nox slammed her hands against his knees and watched his body scream across the floor and out the balcony doors. She heaved air as the effort and exhaustion nibbled her muscles. This was the first time she’d use this much of her talents. Her body stumbled as she chased him out onto the balcony. Maul stood up against the railing, his hands planted firmly on his hips. 

“You do not disappoint.”

“Afraid I’m about to disappoint your poor senator, sending you back in pieces.” Nox growled. 

“You haven’t even asked why?” He smirked. 

“Do I need to? You saw a way to one up me, because I’m not afraid of you sith. So let me make it abundantly clear so that it can get through your thick, sith skull…. I will never marry you.” The venom dripped from every word, her hand raised toward him. 

“Unless I tame you.” He teased with vigor as he stepped toward her. “If I do that, then Vale will belong to the empire.”

“I am not some cattle you can break in!” She hissed. She felt the air tighten around the bother of them as Maul’s body restricted. Yet, he broke free as she slipped backward against the castle walls. Her skull flooded with water and she felt weak in her arms and knees. What was… this- Sorcery! She panted for air as Maul took the last few inches till he stood before her. A light saber appeared in his hands and she suddenly accepted the fear she held at bay all this time. He was a trained killer, and any advantage she had over him left with the knights she scared off and the power that drained her now. “If you kill me, my father will never hand over Vale.”

“Kill you?” He took ahold of her hand and firmly placed the saber into her palm. The hilt was foreign to her skin. All metal and gears, it was heavier than it looked. Of course she’d seen them but lightsabers were forbidden in Vale, much like the Magic that pumped through her. The “Force” as other’s called it, was taboo here… yet feeling the hilt as her fingers closed around it, almost felt like a cooling salve to her burned skin. Nox looked up from her palm to Maul. A gloved hand took hold of her chin and lifted her face completely to see his. “I expect to see you tomorrow after breakfast. No wife of mine will be untrained and defenseless.” 

“Are you not worried I will use this to kill you?” She spat.

“As I’ve said… do not threaten me with a good time.” He winked at her before he brushed past her into the room. “I do hope you will have your servants clean up your temper tantrum, or else I will be forced to sleep in your room my princess.”

“I will never marry you, Darth Maul. Not for someone whose only benefit to marrying me is political gain.” She whirled in the doorway to watch him step over broken glass and shattered wood. He said nothing as he slipped out the bedroom door and into the hallway. Nox clenched the handle of the saber hard before she was finally capable of movement. Her legs felt like water held together only by surface tension as she wobbled through the room and out into the hallway. Was that their plan? How did this deal come about? How could her father even humor such a request? Her shoulders tensed as she leaned against the cool stone within the hall. Her maid’s in waiting scurried from down the hall toward her the second they spotted her. They hovered for a long moment before the three sets of eyes fell to the saber in her hand. 

“What is that, my lady?” They gasped collectively.

“A wedding present.” Nox scowled. Her eyes looked to them with fury, but they relaxed as they realized it was pointed past them. Down the hall, her father and mother’s voices could be heard. “I want someone to clean the room, and then someone prepare me for an outdoor outfit. I shall be in the woods today.”

“Yes, my lady, right away.”

“And one of you… follow my soon to be husband. I want to know where he goes and where he is at all times of the day.” She hissed before her body lead her away from the three women and toward the voices of the king and queen. Answers and revenge were all she wanted. 

“Argus, how _dare_ you swear an alliance with them.” Her mother’s voice floated around the corner.

“I have sworn nothing.” he spat back.

“You have promised her to a monster.” 

Nox stopped mid step, her legs returned to bubbles caught in an icy prison as her parent’s voices filled her ears. 

“No, she is the monster. And she will kill him just as she killed the last one. And when the sith is taken care of, we can put this whole silly empire business to rest.” Myer’s snarled.

“What if she chooses him? What if she says yes?” Her mother retorted. 

“It matters not, for if she doesn’t kill him, he will surely wish nothing to do with her shortly. No one truly wants Nox, they want what she can offer them. When he realizes she will never be Queen and when she is no wife, he will leave. Either way, their silly dream of having Vale will die with their marriage.” 

Nox stumbled back a few steps as the fuzzy feeling returned to her skull. A pressure unlike anything she’d felt before filled in her bones and she leaned against the walls. 

“I think you’re a fool, Argus, and if I lose my daughter to a filthy Sith I will never forgive you.” But her mother’s words fell on deaf ears as Nox wobbled back toward her room. The saber clattered to the cushions of her bed as the doors shut behind her. Despite knowing it deep within her soul, hearing it crushed what little hope there was within her… Nox would never be queen. He said it with so much certainty. She would never be Queen, and she would never be free. Should she choose to join the Sith, she’d be a spaceship warmer and nothing but a trophy. If she denied him, he would leave and she would be left a pawn. If she killed him, she’d be playing right into her father’s expectations of her. 

Nox slowly knelt before her bed and for the first time in many years, tears welled in her eyes as she buried her cheeks in the comforter.


	5. Hunter of the galaxy

Chapter Four:

“This little side quest of yours is folly, Maul.” Palpatine cursed under his breath as he finished responding to another person over his electronic pad. Part of the agreement was that Maul would stay for the entirety of the courtship of Princess Nox. If he wanted to leave he would either have to get her to agree to leave with him or forfeit the marriage. Maul wanted to call the king’s bluff about the customs of Vale including such a silly rule but he did not have a leg to stand on. He did not know any of the customs or rules or court legality here. If he was going to mess in their politics to gain what he would have to play their game for the moment. Which also included packing up his master and sending him back to coruscant. This would have to be a mission he completed on his own for the moment. Maul watched his master survey the grounds one last time on their way back to the ship. 

“If it will achieve our goal, then I do not think it as folly.” Maul defended.

“There are other ways to get Vale,” Palpatine growled.

“I can get Nox to join us.” Maul whispered, his hands crossed over his chest and tucked into his bicep. 

“It would help to have a native leader in charge of the resources of castle, and her power is palpable.” His master sighed he tucked his hands into his sleeves. They strode in silence for a long time in the soft shadows of the sunset. It descended upon the castle and left long shadows that licked the stone walls, only illuminated by the moon overhead. “You have ninety days to get Nox to swear allegiance to the sith or I will return to rend the surface of this planet apart with our _special_ soldiers.”

“You have my word, master, Vale will surrender itself to you before my wedding day.”

“Watch the king, he is far too assured for my liking. He will try to foil any plans of yours.” One look from his master behind Maul and he knew his suspicions were true. There was a maid posted just behind a pillar, ears to the ground so to speak. Maul wasn’t paranoid, when you’ve done the kind of things Maul was suspected of but never tried for, it’s no longer paranoia, but intuition. “You have a tail.”

“I am aware of the maid.” Maul whispered.

“I suspect the princess.” Palpatine spoke under his breath as he turned from Maul toward the ship and boarded into it. 

“Why is that?”

“You have much to learn, Maul. For that is not a maid. It’s a handmaiden.” Palpatine spared one last look to Maul. “I expect a status report every day.”

“Good bye,” Maul nodded before he backed from the ship slowly. Every inch of his skin was alive with electricity as he watched the ship roar to life. A handmaiden? So then his soon to be wife was spying on him? Smart. She had all the advantages. A castle of informants to aid her, resources at her side, she was even gifted in the knowledge of court and polite society. What was Maul? A damn fine hunter, an assassin, a sith? Those were all skills he couldn’t rely on here… or could he?

Maul twisted back to the hall, one hand snatched to the pillar and a ruffle of fabric caught in his fingertips. Maul yanked the small woman toward him with a snarl on his lips. She neither squealed nor gawked, merely stared up at him with dark purple eyes. A row of wavy stones lined her forehead, framed with soft purple hair no longer than an inch. “Sir?”

“When’s dinner?” He smirked as he dropped the handmaiden. She dusted off her gown and straightened herself before she twisted away from him.

“This way, sir, dinner should be ready by the time we get there.”

“Excellent. Will the princess be there?” Maul followed after the woman. For one so small, her pace was fast and took her across the floor like a speeder. Maul stretched his legs with every step just to catch up to her. 

“Oh no, most nights the queen and princess eat in their sitting room, while the king eats in his chambers.”

“Well then take me to the sitting room.” He smirked, his legs brought him up and around the handmaiden. She looked up at him, steel eyed and iron spine. Guts, this handmaiden stared right into his eyes as she cupped her hands together. 

“I will not be able to do that, sir.”

“Fine, tell me where it is and I shall do it myself.” He sneered.

“Are you not capable of finding your way through a castle on your own? Are you not the galaxy renown hunter Darth Maul?” She cocked a brow.

“I can hunt a man through the galaxy with nothing but his scent.” Maul stepped up closer to the handmaiden. She smiled sweetly, but there was poison in her eyes and in the color of her lips as she curtsied and slipped around him. 

“Then finding two women drinking loudly in the west wing should be no problem for you, Sir.” She chirped as she stepped past him. 

“What’s your name?” Maul whipped to watch her stop just short of the corner of the hall. 

“My name is Archimedes,” She beamed, before she continued to escape around the corner of the corridor and into the night of the castle. Cheeky handmaiden. But she had a point. If Maul was the hunter he proclaimed himself to be, he could find Nox no problem. He merely had to follow her scent. Not her physical scent, as the castle’s flora and scented candles masked her perfume long ago. No, the scent of her power, the feel of it in the air. It tingled along his finger tips as he slipped down a different hallway. West wing was the only hint he had. It was all he needed.

Maul swerved in and out of hallways, past guards who watched him wearily but said nothing. He tried not to sneak, to seem up to something, but he wondered if they would say anything even if he did. Instead he sauntered clearly through the castle, his mind set on his prize. Finding Nox and bothering the shit out of her. 

He found his way into the west wing easily and the sound of chattering, laughter and music filled the halls. It was easy to follow the lights as he was engulfed in the scent of cooked meats and baked breads. Through an open archway, into a massive room full of plush seating, a small band on a short stage, at the center, under a crystalline ceiling glowing with stones and flowers, was a round table. Two women sat the table, both instantly looked up from their food toward Maul… neither were Nox. It was the balcony where he felt her presence. Out in the shadows of the night.

“Evening ladies.” Maul beamed.

He felt the shift in her aura as Nox lurked just at the edge of the shadows. Her stone, her vail, flashed a soft, pale blue in his direction like the way a cat’s eyes flash when they catch their prey. 

“And… who are you-”

“Evening my lord, Please, have a seat, Archimedes, if you could fill a plate for our guest?” 

Maul looked up to the left as the handmaiden strode across the room and took up an extra plate. Maul’s left eye twitched twice as he stared at the handmaiden, her hands busy with filling his plate. “Thank you, Archimedes.” 

“Of course, my lord.” She flashed him a dark smile from underneath her fake niceness. Nox, still not visible, prowled the shadows at the edge of the room. A predator, watching him intently. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he slid down into a seat across from the two women at the table.

“Queen Mysta, I presume?” He turned to the silver haired woman in a simple silver gown, wrapped in a plush robe, one hand full of a wine glass and the other placed softly on the table.

“You are correct, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Darth Maul.” She took a long sip of her wine. “This is my sister, Lady Hersa, and it seems you’ve met Nox’s handmaiden.”

“We have,” Maul answered as his eyes landed on the mass of darkness beyond the room. “Will you prowl from the shadows all night or are you intending to greet me? Nox?”

She slithered out of the shadows in slow steps. Hair down, dressed down to a simple black gown under a lace robe that she held wrapped around her. Her face was pale, drained of life unlike the way he left her. Maul’s eyebrows knitted down low as he instantly slid up to his feet. He slipped around the table, his feet led him straight to her. Black marks marred her face, like black water dripped down her cheeks and stained her flesh. “Nox?”

“You should leave,” She whispered harshly.

“Now, Nox, your Fiance has not been served dinner. He atleast deserves a warm meal in his stomach… especially since you disturbed his breakfast.” 

All eyes turned to Hersa as she twisted toward the two behind them. The Queen stayed silent as she sipped her wine more till the cup was empty. Archimedes filled the glass without question from a large crystal pitcher. Maul eyed Hersa for a long minute. Her vail were identical to her sisters, small round stones of a silver color, pointed ears, pale purple eyes. Except where the queen had long, wavy locks of silver, Hersa had short, blunt salt and pepper hair that was pinned back by a small set of pearl clips. She stared at him with a wicked glee as she sat back in her chair, now turned toward him. 

“Please… sit, eat.” Nox sighed as she turned from Maul. Yet he followed her into the shadows of the balcony. Drenched in the night, the air turned to icy frost against his robes as he followed her to the rail of the balcony. 

“I will only do so if you join me.” He whispered.

“I’ve already eaten.” She growled under her breath.

“I’ve gone longer periods of time without food.” He sneered.

“What do you want?” She stayed pointed to the grounds of the castle. Her fingers held the lace robe around her arms.

“To see you.”

“You’ve seen me,” She retorted.

“And you are not as I left you.” Maul put his back to the rail so that he could stare into her face. Her eyes stared out into the night, lacking life as her shoulders rose and fell with long, soft breaths of air between her parted lips. His left hand found her cheek, his gloved thumb brushing the stain on her cheek into a smudge on her jaw line before she swatted it away. “That was hardly even a slap.”

She said nothing as she curled inwardly. Maul crossed his arms, dissecting her face inch by inch. “You’ve been crying.”

“Whatever you want, you will not find it here.” She snarled as she finally twisted to look at him. 

“And what do you think I want?” Maul smirked. Her face twisted up in a snarl before she looked away from him again. He found his hand at her cheek again, but this time, she did not swat him away. His fingers gripped her chin and slowly turned her to face him. “Who made you cry.”

“What would you do with this information?” She raised a brow.

“I’ve been known to kill for less.” He purred.

“And if I said it was you that made me cry?” Nox slowly edged closer to him. She put her chin firmly into his palm, her eyes flashed back to life. A strong, wicked smirk crawled up onto her face as she stared into his eyes. 

“If it is I that made you cry, then you will have a chance at revenge tomorrow. When we train.” He stroked her jaw with his thumb. Slowly he rubbed the smudge off her jaw. She straightened up and out of his grip, but she was only an inch away from him. Then she turned from him and walked back toward the room. Maul followed and found himself seat back in his seat. A fresh goblet of wine in his left hand and utensils in his right. Nox slowly picked at food at a plate made for her by her hand maiden. Archimedes brushed Nox’s hair slowly as the princess focused her eyes down.

“So… Darth Maul… what is it that you do?” Queen Mysta chimed in as Maul dabbed his lips clear of wine.

“I am a hunter, you could say. A reclamation hunter for the sith.” Maul beamed a wicked smile.

“Oh? And what kind of things do you reclaim?” Hersa cocked a brow.

“Artifacts, knowledge, cities… people. I’m very good at what I do.” He took a soft sip of his wine.

“And assassin.” Nox whispered softly to his right. Maul flashed a smirk her direction as she chewed softly to herself. 

“Say you and Nox do marry, what happens to Nox?” Hersa prodded further.

“Well, Nox would become a sith, like myself. With her gifts, she would take the rank of inquisitor within months of training.” Maul shrugged off the thought, as that was far into the future. Currently, she would still need stamina and control training. Something he was eager to see into fruition. 

“And so she would have to leave Vale?” Mysta spoke.

“That is… unless she were Queen, then my intentions with Nox would change.” Maul smirked. 

“Ha,” Nox snorted as she took up her Wine glass.

“I’m sorry, was I funny?” Maul twisted to Nox. She said nothing as she down her glass in one swig. 

“Hilarious.” Mysta stated. 

“Is it wrong to assume the Princess would soon become Queen?” Maul twisted back to the Queen. Silence filled the room and suddenly Maul was certain he’d found the subject that left stains on Nox’s face. And they ate in silence for a long period of time. Until he finished his plate and turned to Nox. “Well then, rest for you.”

“What?” Nox huffed. “It’s hardly late.”

“You won’t have that same tone when I pin you to the ground in the morning heat, now on your feet.” Maul snickered as he stood up. 

“What?” Mysta cleared her throat in confusion. 

“I will be training my fiance, every morning until she can hold her own in a battle.”

“My lord-”

“Mother, Lady Hersa, please excuse me and Lord Maul… we must retire for the night.” Maul caught Nox’s eyes in surprise as she took his hand and lifted herself. “Archimedes, please, ready my chambers and have Tailia ready Lord Maul’s. We will need a good night’s sleep. Good night, mother.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Archimedes bowed and sped off into the hallway. Maul felt his body yanked to life and Nox led him from the room. He said nothing as they walked, arm in arm from the room toward the eastern wing.

It wasn’t till they were at her door that she spoke. “I will never be queen.” 

And she left his side just and quietly as she walked with him, and disappeared behind her bedroom door.


	6. A class on manners

Chapter five:

For a moment, she imagined what might happen if she didn’t go. Already dressed, the sun still a few moments from rising, her stomach mostly fully but not enough to turn her into a slug. Archimedes lay out two sets of clothes for her the night before as Nox lay in her silent cushions. The crackle of the fireplace, the only comforts beside the soft slither of silks as Archimedes cleaned up her room and left for her own chambers. When Nox rose, her stomach in knots in the dark, there was a plate of breads and flora fruit, something that would not go bad in the dark of the night. In the light of her Vail, she found a dress left out for her. A corset, heels, and decorations to match. Then… there was a pair of britches. Black silk britches that she often used to ride her Sleen into the forest. It was paired with a black robe like blouse, and her riding boots. 

She should have gone back to bed. But then she dressed in the britches and ate her bread and sipped from the water from her decanter, and tucked the saber into the holster Archimedes left out for her. She strapped on her boots in the dark of the night and stood by the door… debating leaving. Then she pulled her door open and found his wide open. Maul lingered just within his doorway, arms crossed and lips curled. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“This is a mistake.” She sighed as she slithered out of her chambers and into the halls. 

“What was that?” He chirped with pep in his step, pushing off the doorway into the hall. Nox said nothing as she watched him intensely. “To the gardens, then?”

“Why the gardens?” She furrowed her brow.

“It is the largest open area to practice in.” He eyed her. “Do you want to wrestle here in this pretty hall? Or would you wish I wrestle you first back into your chambers and out of those clothes.” 

Nox’s hand instantly went to the saber holster, still a smidgen too small to cover the whole handle that poked out the top and bottom. His eyes dropped to her hands and smirked. “Good girl.”

“Bad dog.” She spat back. 

He winked before he spun with flare toward the north exist to the hall and sauntered past her. She ought to return to bed. Ignore him and ignore her duties. She was the princess! If she wanted, she could order her calender cleared and lay in bed all day. Yet, she followed after him with a huff and a stomp of her feet. Nox barrelled around the corner of the hall and skittered to a halt. Maul lunged for her. She spun out onto the floor and pedaled away from him. He hunkered by the bend in the hall, his golden flames glowing in the darkness of the morning. 

“Good reaction time, but a little off and the reaction itself.”

“What was that!” she spat.

“Lesson number one, always expect and anticipate your enemies movements.” He lunged again. This time, she bound to her feet and burrowed her elbow into his chest. He wheezed for air with a wispy laugh. Maul danced around her blow and continued his light jog down the hall. Nyx stood, frozen in place for a long time. Until a soft whistle woke her up from her senses. She spun icily toward the open archway that led out into the walkway of the castle. Maul stood inches within the lattice of stone that framed the archway, his eyes glued to her. 

Nyx licked her lips angrily as she eased her tense muscles. She stalked after him as he happily marched through the grounds. She found the faster she followed after him, the less childish antics he played. After dodging his attack around the bend of the archway, she kept her eyes peeled and pace only two steps behind his. 

The stopped in a large clearing of grass, framed with large stones and holo-statue’s, a shimmering blue technological color against the lush flora. Then Maul turned to her and slowly pulled his own weapons and holsters off his body. Nox debated leaving hers on, but gave in and removed her saber from her person. It wasn’t like she knew how to use it anyway. No need to cut off a toe because she went feral. 

Then Maul crossed his arms and stood an arms length from her. “Okay, go on, attack me.”

“Gladly.” Nox snickered. She lunged for him, pent up rage in her muscles exploded into action. She swung and missed several times. He dodged, bouncing in and out of her arms length, a smirk still glued to his lips and arms crossed. Nox wasn’t proud enough in her abilities to let it irk her, as she continued to the best of her abilities to land any sort of blow against him.

Then she finally gave up, collapsing onto her knees as the morning sun boiled over their heads. Maul hovered over her as she panted for air. Sweat poured down her face as her hair stuck to her face. At first, a pair of gloved hands touched the sides of her face and she whipped backward. She glared up at him. Until he showed her a strip of silk in his hand. “Your hair, it’s distracting me from that pretty face of yours.”

His tease was returned with a sneer, but she was unable to form sentences as she panted for air. Her arms wobbled with exertion. The observation of his physical prowess from their first encounter held strong. Maul was a train hunter and assassin, Nox would not be able to physically overpower him. 

Then hands scooped her hair softly. A pair of blunt claws licked at the back of her throat. Nox shivered sharply as her eyes locked onto his boots. They stood at her knees, and yet, it was his hands she focused on with all her senses. He softly braided her hair in large lumps before he tied it off with the silk. It was loose, not stylish or pinned like she was used to, but it instantly pulled heat off her scalp and shoulders. Nox’s eyes trailed up his legs to his face. A pair of red hands slipped into her vision as he tucked them back into leather gloves. Then he put his hands out to her and she took them out of curiosity. He hoisted her up onto her feet. 

“We will have to work on your stamina. The force wiped out your energy in seconds, you will have to battle that if you ever stand a chance in a real fight. Tomorrow we will start from the beginning.” He spoke softly, his eyes methodical as he moved back to his weapons and holsters, clicking them back into place on his person. 

“And when I have the stamina?” Nox blinked through her confusion. Was she truly entertaining his foolish wishes?

“Well, then we can train your strength and endurance. Using lightning is fun and fancy until you’re wiped out and the enemy has blasters.” He shrugged. 

“I don’t foresee this ever as a problem.” Nox murmured as she crossed her arms under her chest.

“Oh?” He chuckled, “Trust me, it’s a problem.”

“I’m a princess, whenever will I be in a gun fight?” Nox scoffed, her hands tossed out to her side.

“It happens alot more often than you think.” Maul cocked a brow up as he evaluated her from her hair to her feet. She awaited his ever usual snark and snide comment. He did not disappoint. “For someone who is so feared on her planet, I would think you could hit harder. Or hit. Me… at all.”

Nox punched a hand out and watched Maul fly across the gardens and into the first pillar of the castle immediately. The wheeze of his laughter as the air left his lung all she needed as she smirked, collecting her holster and locked it onto her side again.

“Hows that?” She snickered. A soft gasp rumbled through the gardens as Nox turned to her left. Her stomach clenched up tight as her mother and Archimedes rounded the corner, follow swiftly by her tutor. Kharis stared with wide, open white eyes with her unique black slits.

“Princess! You are most late for your morning lesson- Why are you dirty? And in such disgraceful garbe, like a commoner- Oh… it’s the bethrothed. That explains so much.” Her skin pale like the pale peach of a skinned lizard with relatively smooth skin at first glance, but her mouth sported sharp, predatory teeth, her body long and boney, lanky like a sickly tree. She skulked around the bush in thick gowns and long gloves to cover her sharp black nails. Those sharp eyes stared directly at Maul. He grinned from ear to ear as he dusted off his clothing. 

“Apologies for cutting out training short, Darth Maul, but I have studies I must attend to.” Nox sneered.

“No apologies needed, I would never deny you the wealth of knowledge. A true sith seeks knowledge, thirsts for it. I encourage your studies, in fact.” Maul beamed as he sauntered up to Nox. She scowled as he took her her palm and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. “Until later, then my princess. I can only wait to hear what riveting and thought provoking classes you will endure here.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Archimedes rolled her eyes as she slithered up beside Nox, locking arms with the princess.

“No, of course not, I would never insult a planet so forward thinking and advanced as Vale.” Maul tossed that comment to her tutor. Kharis straightened up in her gown, her claws interlocked dangerously tight. 

“Maybe you should take some classes, then you might learn a thing or two about manners.” Kharis hissed.

Nox’s face split into a wicked grin as Maul twisted toward her. “What a wonderful idea, Kharis. Mother, do you think we could arrange a class for my Betrothed?”

“I think so.” 

Maul twisted and ripped the smirk right off Nox’s face, with a wide grin of his own. “As I said, a true sith seeks knowledge. If you have a lesson, I beg of you, do not spare it. I welcome any class you give me, Princess.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
